Seguridad
by angylopez
Summary: Clemont la vio preocupada e hizo lo que creyó correcto: hablarle. Mucho tiempo después, sería Korrina la que ayudase a Clemont con sus inseguridades. Será un buen día para patinar un rato. [¡LaserbladeShipping!]


¡Hi!

Esto lo escribí hace meses. Para ser específica, lo escribí el 12 de Febrero, para un concurso en Foros DZ (Pokéfics), el cual gané ='D

¿Por qué lo subo ahora? Porque necesitaba decirles algo, y no tenía ganas (ni tiempo) para escribirles un fanfic Ash/Serena. Espero que los que lean mis fanfics Amour lean esto xD Cof, lo que quiero decirles es que a pesar del resultado de la liga, voy a seguir escribiéndoles, y espero que ustedes sigan leyéndome. Les tengo un agradecimiento/aprecio a todos ustedes. Y no voy a dejar de escribir sólo por este enorme bache, ¿me afectó? Por supuesto, a la mayoría nos afectó.

No hay que dejar al fandom caer, no pienso apoyar a los productores (los causantes y los que tomaron la decisión). Pero tampoco voy a dejar lo que me gusta, porque sólo yo estaría perdiendo.

En fin, ¡espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

 _(¡Go, LaserbladeShipping!)_

* * *

" **Seguridad** **"**

" _Amarse a uno mismo es el principio de una historia de amor eterna — Oscar Wilde_ **"**

* * *

La vio con esa expresión de preocupación legítima, intentó consolarla con palabras cortas y hacer que volviera a dormir; sin embargo no fue así. Ella aseguraba que no podría dormir si Lucario no estaba con ella, por lo que no quedó de otra más que levantarse para hablarle. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, pudo comprender que Korrina era una chica que demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, bastante abierta y encima muy energética; en el momento en que la conoció, le parecía un poco extraño el que gritara y se emocionara con gran facilidad, sin mencionar que era bastante expresiva y tenía un 'algo' que motivaba.

Nunca era muy detallista, incluso a veces esa era la razón por la que algunos de sus inventos estallaban. Casi nunca notaba algo que involucraba usar la 'intuición', pero en aquel momento e instante pudo entenderla, pudo sentir su preocupación y trató de hacerla sentir mejor; intentó hacerla sentir segura sobre que su pokémon estaría bien y que ella lograría todo. Quería verla descansar, y levantarse energéticamente en busca de más.

Porque él tenía un sentido protector de cierta manera, como la que tenía con su hermana; pero Korrina no era parte de su familia… aun así la apreciaba. Ella los dejó acompañarlos en su viaje, además de que la rubia parecía amar su comida.

Trató de hablarle sobre lo que entendía, compartió sus ideas y pareció tranquilizarle un poco, ella le contó sobre su amistad con Lucario, y sintió la importancia con la que Korrina hablaba de ello.

Ese instante marcó un momento importante en su amistad.

Tiempo después cada grupo tomó su camino, la volvió a ver hasta que Ash tuvo su batalla por la medalla de gimnasio. Pasarían muchísimos meses para cruzarse de nuevo con ella.

Después de acabar su viaje había regresado a su gimnasio, junto a su hermana Bonnie, volvieron a su rutina. Lógicamente había madurado y aprendido bastante, conoció personas muy agradables; todos esos recuerdos los apreciaba inmensamente.

Y su vida regreso a la 'normalidad', hasta cierto día en que llegó una 'retadora' muy interesante, Bonnie le había avisado de la llegada de alguien, y Clemont suspiró alentándose a sí mismo. Él estaba de espaldas revisando un robot para cuando la muchacha entró.

―Espero que el líder de gimnasio no esté muy ocupado ―comentó emocionada para después reírse.

El rubio dejó de revisar su inventó, volteó la cabeza ligeramente y la vio.

―¿Korrina? ―preguntó impactado.

―Sí, vine de visita. ¡¿No es genial?!

―Pues… S-sí ―respondió sin salir de su asombro. No siempre pasaban esas cosas, normalmente no recibía visitas, pues Ash no se había aparecido de nuevo desde que se separaron.

―Pensaba que podrías enseñarme la ciudad, hace mucho que no vengo.

―Supongo que estaría bien ―dijo mientras se paraba, él había crecido un poco y ahora la diferencia entre los dos no era mucha.

Bonnie se les había quedado viendo desde hace rato, sonrió pícaramente mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.

―¡Hola, Korrina! ―saludó inocentemente a la vez en que sonreía.

―¡Hey, hola Bonnie! ―regresó el saludo y estiro su mano para chocarla con la de la pequeña―. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

―Oh no puedo ―respondió tratando de sonar normal―. Alguien debe de cuidar el gimnasio.

Clemont miró a su hermana, notó su clara intención de dejarlos solos.

―No tienes que hacerlo, puedes venir ―insistió el rubio.

―Me gustaría quedarme ―suplicó la menor mientras le miraba tiernamente. Su hermano estaba por reclamarle, hasta que fue interrumpido.

―Bueno, entonces solo seremos Clemont, Lucario y yo.

El inventor se quedó pasmado, no es que le molestase quedarse a 'solas' con ella, lo malo era la doble intención de su hermana al dejarlos así. Iba a protestar pero vio como la patinadora salía corriendo para fuera del gimnasio.

―¡Vamos, Clemont! ―exclamó al mismo tiempo en que movía sus brazos.

―¡Ya voy! ―gritó el muchacho y como pudo salió corriendo.

Ambos siguieron así hasta llegar a un parque, ella sonrió satisfecha de llegar antes que Lucario, volteó a ver a lo lejos y miró a unos cuentos metros a Lucario esperando a Clemont. Esa escena le dio risa, simplemente el chico no cambiaba. ¡Siempre le faltaría tener un poco más de resistencia física!

Caminó hacía donde ellos, para cuando llegó el muchacho ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Ella estiró su mano para ayudarle, y él dudo en tomarla.

―Vamos, te ayudaré ―ofreció amablemente mientras se agachaba.

Él la miró a los ojos, él recordó la noche en que ella no podía dormir; existía una enorme diferencia porque ahora Korrina estaba feliz. No supo qué sentimiento que le surgió; el saber que ella se encontraba bien lo hacía sentir contento, movió tímidamente su mano para tomar la suya.

La líder de gimnasio observó a su amigo, lo consideraba un chico muy listo y buen cocinero. De antemano sabía, por lo que le habían contado, que Bonnie le buscaba novia a menudo, y no entendía aquello, ¿para qué buscarle novia si Clemont por sí sólo era fantástico? Seguro que alguien se daría cuenta de ello y las cosas se darían solas.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estaba tomando su situación, y aun así las mentes de ambos trabajaban pensando en el otro. No de una forma ciertamente _romántica_ pero sí de aprecio.

Clemont tomó su mano y ella lo ayudó a levantarse, no fue muy difícil. Ya cuando ambos estaban parados continuaron su camino hacía el parque, a la rubia se le ocurrió que podría enseñarle a patinar al rubio; él iba a protestar pero no le quedó de otra que ceder, no podía decir que era malo en ello si no lo intentaba.

Para su mala suerte la muchacha parecía haberlo preparado todo, traía otro par de patines que le quedan bien a él. Cuando él se los puso ella casi soltaba una escandalosa risa, él se tambaleaba y no podía pararse, Korrina se acercó a Clemont y le dio soporte para pararse.

―Sólo tienes que tener seguridad en ti mismo ―aconsejó la chica mientras lo ayudaba a avanzar―. No lo pienses mucho.

―Está bien ―aceptó a la vez en que exhalaba, respiró hondo e intentó hacerlo solo.

No era el mejor, pero al menos medio podía pararse, se puso nervioso al sentirse el centro de atención del parque. Lucario miraba de lejos lo que pasaba, mientras que Korrina miraba de arriba para abajo al inventor.

―Vamos, siéntete seguro ―insistió mientras se acercaba a él.

―N-No sé cómo… ―susurró lo suficiente como para que ella escuchara―, no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas.

―Para algunas cosas no se nace, a veces hay que aprender ―comentó la rubia mientras se acercaba, lo tomó de las manos e intentó hacerlo sentir mejor―. Avanza conmigo y cuando te sientas mejor me sueltas, ¿está bien?

Clemont estaba sonrojado, el corazón se le agitó más de lo normal e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Ella le transmitía una especie de 'confianza', no entendía qué se supone que era, se había perdido. Nunca fue bueno para los sentimientos, tampoco para lo que tuviera que ver con moverse físicamente, no era intuitivo y era un tanto inseguro a veces, si bien había aprendido a ser mejor, existían ocasiones que su mente lo contrariaba. Más cuando estaba con personas que irradiaban energía y emoción como ella.

Se sintió un poco inferior, pero al instante movió su cabeza en negación. Eso no debería ni pensarlo.

Pasaron los minutos, y Korrina había olvidado la razón por la que estaba tomando de la mano a Clemont, cuando lo recordó él se veía bastante extraño.

―Vamos a sentarnos un rato, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó bastante sonriente, él nada más asintió y se fueron a sentar cerca de unos árboles.

Ninguno dijo nada, los dos terminaron acostados en el pasto mirando al cielo. Lucario estaba recostado en un árbol acomodándose para tomar una siesta.

La muchacha quería conversar un rato, así que su mente rápidamente halló un tema de conversación.

―¿Tu hermana todavía intenta conseguirte novia? ―preguntó cómo sin nada, él se mostró nervioso y sonrojado por aquello.

―S-Sí ―respondió secamente, estaba todavía inundado en dudas y no se sentía cómodo, suspiró e intentó no verla―, no sé por qué lo hace. Dudo que alguna en verdad acepte.

Korrina al escuchar eso se quedó pensando, por una parte él podría referirse al hecho de cómo era que Bonnie lo pedía, la otra iba relacionada a él y todo lo que era.

Ella volteó a verlo, notó cómo evitaba mirarla. De lejos notaba lo triste que estaba, se sintió extrañada y no supo bien cómo reaccionar, dejó de mirarle e intentó pensar en alguna solución; a su mente llegó un recuerdo muy claro: él la había intentado consolar cuando se había separado de Lucario.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él gateando, él se sorprendió al verla sumamente cerca.

―Tiene razón ―contestó seriamente mientras él parecía sentirse peor―. No es la forma de pedirlo, además seguramente alguna chica se dará cuenta de lo genial que eres.

El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió.

―Pero… ―intentó contradecir el inventor.

―No, no ―comenzó a hablar ella―, es decir, eres muy listo, creas cosas, eres un buen entrenador y líder de gimnasio, sabes cocinar y eres un buen hermano mayor.

Siempre dudo que existiera algo así, Clemont no era de los que creían en cosas no lógicas. Ciertamente ese instante no lo era, Korrina era alguien brillante y… ¿creía que era genial? Incluso le daba motivos, y no sabía que contestar. Se sintió alentado al mismo tiempo en que se sintió tonto, ¿cómo había dudado de sus capacidades?

Le devolvió la sonrisa, y se sentó.

―Gracias.

―¡De nada! ―exclamó emocionada―. ¿Quieres intentar otra vez lo de patinar?

―Sí ―contestó con más energía.

Casi toda la tarde había intentado patinar, aunque le había costado un poco logró hacerlo mejor. Hubo un montón de cosas que pensó sobre ella, lo más importante era que de alguna manera ella le daba seguridad, patinando o no, así era.

Korrina había visto otra faceta de él, le había agradado. Caminando de regreso al gimnasio se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Bonnie le hubiera pedido ser la novia de Clemont, su respuesta no llegó y no le importó. La rubia sentía que entre ambos surgió algo, no entendía qué ni sabía describirlo y no le interesaba hacerlo. Simplemente vendría a visitarlo más seguido.

De alguna manera ambos se proporcionaban seguridad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Nada qué decir, sólo que me hubiera gustado escribirles algo.

En fin, quiero decirles que escribiré un One-Shot AmourShipping, creo que para la otra semana lo tendré. Quizá inicie otro fanfic, aunque lo dudo. En fin, ¡espero que sigan en este fandom!

Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^

Suerte,

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
